1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trains and train control systems, such as trains that include end-of-train (EOT) units and one or more processing units in a forward car or locomotive, and more particularly to an improved visual data collection system for use in connection with a train during operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
End-of-train (EOT) units coupled to the rear railroad car of a train are used extensively by railroads, and are configured to monitor air pressure in the air brake pipe, which runs the length of the train, as well as other parameters, such as motion. Mounted to the last railcar, the EOT unit is normally coupled to the brake pipe by means of a hose and a glad hand. The collected or sensed information and data is transmitted from the EOT to a head-of-train (HOT) unit, normally located in the locomotive (i.e., the forward railroad car). In addition, in some embodiments, the HOT unit can transmit an emergency brake application command to the BOT unit. Also sometimes referred to as a locomotive control unit (LCU), the HOT unit is mounted to or integrated with the train operator's console in the locomotive. Typically, a radio transmission device is used for communication between the HOT unit and the EOT unit. Further, an EOT unit typically includes a transmitter, a microprocessor, and transducer input ports for brake pressure, motion, and other inputs.
During train operation, the BUT unit transmits data to the HOT unit, normally via radio signals. As discussed, the EOT unit may include a pressure transducer to monitor brake pipe pressure, a motion sensor to sense movement of the railcar, a microprocessor unit to control the overall operation of these components, and a transmitter that the microprocessor unit uses to transmit the collected or sensed data. In the locomotive, and as discussed, the HOT unit may include a receiver to receive transmissions from the EOT unit, a primary display, and a microprocessor unit to direct the operation of these components. Using the data it receives from the EOT unit, the HOT unit thus continuously updates the train operator with the status of operations and/or conditions at the rear of the train. More notably, if a potentially dangerous situation arises, such as the brake pipe pressure plunges suddenly or drops below a predetermined level, the HOT unit operates to warn the train operator that an emergency condition exists at the rear of the train.
As discussed, the HOT unit has a primary display device (normally mounted to a display panel), which may include a dedicated display for each of several types of collected or sensed data transmitted from the EOT unit. For example, such data may include brake pipe pressure, low battery condition, whether the railcar is stopped or in motion, and whether an emergency has been enabled or disabled. In addition, the HOT unit may also have a supplemental message display, by which it visually conveys additional information, such as data related to arming of the EOT system, and whether or not the EOT and HOT units are communicating properly.
Appropriate data collection, transmission, and processing is essential for keeping the operator in the locomotive informed of all conditions and operation parameters associated with the train. Therefore, any additional data that can be collected and conveyed to the operator will lead to increased effectiveness in safe train operation. Various units and systems have been developed for use in connection with vehicular transit systems, such as railway systems, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,317,987 to Nahla; 7,243,026 to Kudo; 6,831,573 to Jones; 6,622,068 to Hawthorne; 6,324,450 to Iwama; 6,263,266 to Hawthorne; 6,184,781 to Ramakesavan; 6,163,755 to Peer et al; 6,128,558 to Kernwein; 5,978,718 to Kull; and U.S. Publication Nos.: 2008/0082237 to Breed; 2007/0112481 to Tsai et al.; 2006/0151672 to Heddebaut et al; 2005/0125113 to Wheeler et al; and 2004/0073366 to Jones.
However, there remains considerable room in the art for additional improvements and enhancements in data collection systems, arrangements, and the like for use in connection with transit systems and operations, such as railway transit systems.